


Sunset

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: dogdaysofsummer 2009 [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-31
Updated: 2009-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus leave the beach behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> For [dogdaysofsummer](http://dogdaysofsummer.livejournal.com) 2009, [prompt 31](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/343256.html). Also available on [its original community post](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/346844.html), [my LJ fic community](http://community.livejournal.com/chomalfoyfics/24814.html), and [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/17949.html).

The water was colder than the day before. Most wouldn't notice – the chill in the breeze captured more attention – but Remus shivered. Probably because Sirius submerged him completely.

He broke through the surface into golden light, and Sirius rose next to him. He looked at Sirius's laughing face, covered with water droplets and drooping hair, and splashed him. Sirius laughed even harder.

Remus dragged him back under the water. He didn't hold him – jokes only went so far, after all – but Sirius pulled him over by the shoulders and kissed him. Remus dragged his fingers over Sirius's cheek, reveling in the feeling of the water over his skin.

When they broke through the top again, gasping for air, they embraced and shared each other's warmth. Sirius hung his head on Remus's shoulder, and Remus kissed the top of his head, tasting the salt of the sea in his hair.

Just as the sun started to dip below the horizon, they left the water. Remus's shoulders drooped, and Sirius slung him onto his back. He struggled to pull them through the wet sand, since his feet sunk with every step, but once they hit a dry patch, he ran. Remus laughed as he bounced and tried to keep a hold on Sirius's bare shoulders.

Remus rode Sirius into the sunset, and left summer behind.


End file.
